Firsts
by TheOnyxDragon12
Summary: Danny's in deep water, and Shakespeare is to blame! The poor guy has to do a writing assignment on a certain something, and now he has to have one crazy weekend to get it done. What's even worse is that he has to give a speech about the experience. There is no official shippings yet, and I'm sorry if you loathe me later, Danny. -The Onyx Dragon
1. Perhaps You Should Blame Shakespeare

**(A/N: I needed a break from my other works. Tony Stark has side-projects, so why not make one of my own? This one is a bit... Fluffy and bubbly compared to my other ones. At least it will be. Or not, depending on how crazy this weekend may get for Danny.**

**-The Onyx Dragon)**

Danny's POV

I dreaded that afternoon as I sat watching the clock, feeling sacred minutes of my life ticking away.

I'd already studied enough about Shakespeare in K'un Lun; he is actually one of my favorite playwrights. But the American version of drumming knowledge into one's mind is very... Lacking in mental stimulation.

Perhaps one reason of that is the scenery; the students may pay attention if there were objects that intrigue. Certainly, the sight of dusty linoleum floors were appealing, along with the cobwebs on the ceiling, and I'm completely certain that everyone's eyes were drawn to the peeling, dull gray paint splattered on the walls.

Perhaps it is the teacher? I do not mind Mr. LaCoss; he is actually a very honest, pious citizen outside of the school society, and normally had an upbeat personality. But his approach to the works of such a great writer may have not been the most effective; in comparison to some, it was very lackluster and out of character; he was always professional, incessantly wearing a suit, and usually his lectures teemed with life and power.  
>Instead he had a voice that matched the walls; dull, and cracking every so often.<p>

Ava must have been feeling the same thing; a novel was slipped surreptitiously inside of her English textbook, and she occasionally glanced around the room to see if anyone noticed her deception. Mr. LaCoss took no notice, as did the rest of the class.

I sighed, and pulled out my history textbook, reading about the conquest of the Vikings and how they influenced ancient European cultures.

"Mr. Alexander," The middle-aged man turned to face Sam, while pairs of eyes altered their attention." Would you mind interpreting the excerpt from 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

Sam surprisingly had his textbook open. He reread the passage, and then mumbled," They're talking about how they're the first in over a long time that were friends where one was a Montague, and the other was a Capulet."

"Boiled down to the basics, yes," Mr. LaCoss agreed. "And so, I leave you with a task to complete over the weekend. It is an oral essay, and the topic is firsts. Now, subjects on which you are writing about are in this bucket, and please take one as I pass by."

Ava shut her books, along with Sam, and the entire class seemed to revive themselves as Mr. LaCoss passed by. Even Flash seemed a bit more ebullient. He pulled a slip out of the pail, and smiled as he read it.  
>I counted the clicks of his shoes, each number increasing along with my curiosity.<p>

When he reached me, I smiled politely and placed my hand inside the silver pail, gingerly feeling until I plucked a scrap of paper out.

My smile faded as I read it, and I knit my eyebrows in confusion.  
>I had never experienced my first kiss, so how on earth would I give an oral report on it?<p> 


	2. Let It Slip

**(A/N: First, I would like say some things. For those in school right now, congratulations! Fourth quarter is almost over! Hello, summer!**

**Second, I would like to thank the guest reviewers. And yes, I agree with the shipping because 1) Peter dating Ava isn't fair to MJ AT ALL [Pffft, hahah! Like Sam's a legit second option!] and 2) Danny's just suited better for Ava.**

**Third, do any of you guys know what the Starset Society is? I became obsessed with their song "Carnivore."**

**-The Onyx Dragon)**

Ava's POV

I kept reading my card over and over AND OVER AND OVER. First date? I just turned sixteen, the year my father would even let me _look_ at a boy for more than five seconds, and if high school drama isn't a good enough reason to want to be single, maybe the fact that I'm a superhero _is, _automatically putting me out of almost everyone's league. Sorry boys, if you wanna get with _this _Latina_,_ you've gotta meet the standards.

Taking a quick glance around the room, no one really did. Sam's as dumb as a box of rocks, Peter's just too boyish and snarky (I really don't like his quips; they're annoying at times), Harry and I didn't really have a lot of chemistry even though he's actually a pretty cool guy, and Luke was a bit too brotherly for me to really to like him as more than a friend. Although Trey Alvoleda, who sat at the front of the room and was on the basketball team and honor roll, might have been if he would stop staring down my shirt sometime.

I sighed as I looked at Danny. Not a lovesick sigh, more like exasperated because the guy was either blind, deaf or gay because I've shot him several hints and got nothing back. Not denial, not acceptance, not even the slight "I-don't-want-a-relationship" vibe from him. It was like staring at a book with no words on the page.

Besides that, Danny was nearly perfect in ways everyone else just... Wasn't. Danny's jade green eyes were kind, warm and exiting, yet calm when everyone else didn't even care to look at each other in the hallways. Danny had a healthier body and conscience compared to well, most of everyone in this school. He was even liked by most of the teachers, and was also a lot more mature than a lot of people in the student body.

The ringing sound of the school bell jarred me from my thoughts, and to picked up my things before walking out of the classroom to lunch.

"Hey Ava!" A cheerful voice called from behind me. "What card did you get?

"'First Date,'" I replied, looking at MJ over my shoulder as I closed my locker door.

"Lucky! I got 'First Job,'" MJ said, almost disappointed. "Anyways, what're you doing tonight?"

"I was going to study for the chemistry quiz next Tuesday." Actually, no I wasn't. I was going to train aboard the Helicarrier for a few hours before browsing the Met. What? It's better than 'Movie Night' with the guys!

"Aw, come on, Ava! You have to have something better than that!" She said as we stepped into the cafeteria.

"Well, what do you have planned?" I asked MJ As we sat down at an empty table.

I pulled out my chicken cacciatore while the guys sat next to us as soon as they got out of the line.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me.," She explained, pouring Italian dressing on her Caesar's salad. "I saw a pair of really cute shoes in a window of a store not too far from here."

"So we're talking about Friday night plans?" Luke added in.

"Yeah," MJ said. "Ava wanted to study all night for the quiz on Tuesday."

"There was a quiz!?" Sam yelped.

"Yes, Buckethead," Peter snapped. "You would've known that if you actually read the memo board in Mr. Boyett's room."

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Sam remarked. "I got sleep to catch up on!"

"Anyways," Danny cut in. "What cards did you receive from Mr. LaCoss?"

_Oh great, _I thought. _Here we go._

"First Sports Achievement," Luke said, popping a French fry into his mouth.

"I traded with Flash and got 'First Science Experiment," Peter answered.

"We were allowed to trade?" Danny asked, concerned._ I'm glad he asked that;maybe I can swap with someone before its too late!_

"No; I did it when was handing his card to Ava," Peter paused, and then turned to me. "What's on _your_ card?"

_Dang it..._

"First Date," I answered nonchalantly, taking a bite of my chicken.

"Good luck with that one," Sam snorted.

"Why?" I demanded, my face turning a bit red.

"It's obvious that you didn't have one," He stated plainly.

"Sam!" Peter and Luke growled, while Danny covered the lower half of his face in an "Oh My!" kind of gesture.

"Danny!" MJ said, changing the subject. "What's on your card?"

He mumbled something quietly, turning a bit red in the face.

"Repeat that?" Luke said.

Danny coughed, and repeated, "First Kiss."

Sam clapped his hands together. "So we have two first-timers here! Let's set you up on a date with Danny, Ava, and then he can kiss the girl!"

_Of course he had to yell it to where everyone could hear! _I thought while rolling my eyes, keeping them away from a certain set of jade ones. But I couldn't help it; we remained eye contact for a split-second before glancing quickly away.

One of the cafeteria monitors, an old harpy, stood behind Sam and escorted him into the lunch detention table. I exhaled, glad he was gone.

"So... Did you actually have a first date?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," I lied. "But it was so terrible I don't even want to talk about it. Ick!" I shivered for a dramatic, yet believable effect.

"And Danny, did you-"

"I plead the Fifth," Danny said before standing up and walking away as the bell ring again.


End file.
